teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wall Man
Stephyn Englewood,born September 2nd, 1983 (Age 30), better known by his adopted alias Wall Man, is a Scottish-English-Australian actor and aspiring professional wrestler, best known for his short-lived run on the popular show Torture Factory. He can currently be seen alongside Skull Kamber, Crystal Lowe, Matt Lumoli, and Drake Kyle, among others, in the recently created TN Variety Hour series "Quest: Uprising Kingdom," playing a character of his own alias. Englewood is also an accomplished author, having written a series of 3 novels, which are currently being negotiated for publishing under Teen Network. He speaks fluent Gaelic as well as Greek, Spanish, and Latin, and has 2 Masters Degrees, in Science and Philosophy respectively. He is currently going to school on a fitted schedule in order to obtain a PhD. Englewood also obtained Honors on both of his Masters. Personal Life Englewood was born on September 2nd, 1983 in Newcastle,New South Wales to a Scottish mother and Irish-British father. He went to school in his hometown before moving with his family to Essex at the age of 13, where he achieved straight A's throughout middle and high school. At the age of 19, Englewood graduated with honors from Essex High School, due to being put into junior high one year late. Englewood took professional acting lessons after graduation, which he balanced with college. He moved to the US at the age of 22 to begin a career in the entertainment industry, and obtained his Masters in Philosophy from CU in Denver. During his early years in the acting business, Englewood worked as a makeup artist, tattoo artist, waiter, restaurant manager, cashier, and retail manager, among other jobs. He began training for professional wrestling after learning basic mixed martial arts at the age of 27 after hearing of Brock Lesnar's WWE career. He balanced his training with various small acting jobs as well as his retail job, which he says often "led to about 50 minutes of sleep every day." After being picked up by Teen Network, Englewood had 2 years of wrestling training, and a fair knowledge of various MMA styles. As a result, he was cast on Torture Factory, but was quickly killed off due to lack of popularity, and little purpose on the show. He is currently being trained by Skull Kamber and Kevin Nash, as well as Bill DeMott, to ensure he'll be TV ready upon completing his lessons. Englewood obtained Honors on both of his Master's degrees, and is currently attending CSU to obtain his PhD in psychology. He plans to obtain 3 more Masters in his lifetime, in Art and Foreign Language, as well as Mathematics. Englewood is currently single, and has never been married. He was known to have an IQ of 149 for many years, but he recently took an IQ test, and posted the following on his TNChat account: "Just finished testing, the score came out as a 167. May have been a bug, I have my suspicions. Anyway, I guess we'll find out later. Oh, and, MY IQ IS ONE HUNDRED FRICKIN' SIXTY SEVEN!" If the test is fully accurate, Englewood would become the 9th most intelligent person in the world, knocking Stephen Hawking off the list. Height From a young age, Englewood was a tall person. His current stature is listed as 7'1.5, or seven feet, one and a half inches. He has stated multiple times that his height doesn't affect him as much as it would others, and for that he is thankful. According to him, his height was more of a problem throughout high school, because he was often made fun of, and even called "Andre The Giant." Englewood has osteoarthritis, which many people thought was in his knees. The pain really comes from his wrists and fingers, he says. Career Englewood worked numerous small jobs before truly breaking into the entertainment business. He auditioned for and obtained several small roles in various plays and film projects, and can be seen as an extra in numerous TV episodes, if carefully looked for. He was hired by Teen Network in July of 2013, working a minor supporting role in the popular, recently debuted Torture Factory series. He was killed off in a matter of weeks, primarily in order to continue training for pro wrestling. Englewood is scheduled to become a primary cast member of the new Quest: Uprising Kingdom Variety Hour series, as well as debut in the HCWF in February of 2014. Awards and Accomplishments Masters Degree in Science from University of Essex, W/ Honors Masters Degree in Philosophy from CU Denver, W/ Honors Ninth Most Intelligent Person in the World - As of 9/14/13 Category:Employees